


Congratulations For Your Lutz

by yuzuruhanyutrash



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Smut, set after Rostelecom Cup 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-23 01:52:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12495820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuzuruhanyutrash/pseuds/yuzuruhanyutrash
Summary: “Uhm, first I’d just like to say congratulations to Yuzu for landing his first Lutz, uhm, super cool, so…”Nathan fears that his words may sound childish, so he needs to find another way to congratulate Yuzuru for his 4Lz.





	Congratulations For Your Lutz

**Author's Note:**

> THREE TIME'S A CHARM!  
> I posted three fanfic today, but don't get used to it, please.  
> Also, I singed Hallelujah all the time while writing this, in attempt to cleanse my sinful soul.  
> It didn't work.  
> ENJOY!

“Uhm, first I’d just like to say congratulations to Yuzu for landing his first Lutz, uhm, super cool, so…”  
The light of the camera’s flashes were just a minor nuisance, as the three skaters started their press conference.  
Rostelecom Cup was officially over, only the Exhibition was left, and they were giving the media their opinions and impressions.  
Nathan was trying very hard to keep his cool, but it was very hard when seated next to him there was Yuzuru Hanyu himself. And Nathan was the one sitting in the middle.  
They both weren’t satisfied with their performances; an hunger for better training and better results was what drove them, in the end.  
Still, he did his best to congratulate his senior on landing a very beautiful quadruple Lutz in his Free Skating.  
Maybe saying stuff like “super cool” was childish, but he couldn’t summon any other word.  
The jump itself hadn’t been perfect, but the preparation, the music, the costume, the atmosphere… everything contributed to make it memorable, so much more than his owns.  
He wanted to say more, but his brain just wasn’t helping.  
In the end he looked at the journalist, hoping for one of them to save him from embarrassment and ask him anything about the competition.

Dinner was delicious that evening.  
All the skaters where sitting together, not caring about teams, countries and whatever, and eating the food the hotel had prepared them.  
Nathan was sitting next to Grant, at the same table with Daniel and Moris.  
They were making harmless jokes about his jumps, trying to cheer him up, because he looked more like he had lost than like a proud winner.  
Truth is, he didn’t feel like one.  
He still lost to Yuzuru in the Free. His rival. His inspiration. His…  
“The champion is here, guys!”  
Nathan looked up from his food and saw Yuzuru entering the room with a big smile on his face.  
He took some food and went to sit with the Japanese ladies, finding something to tell them before even putting his tray on their table.  
He had probably just gotten a shower, his hair were clean and framed his face in a cute way.  
Nathan had lost count of how many times his brain had told him that Yuzuru was cute.  
It was the least of his problems. Still better than dirty dreams of enlaced hands and moans in the dark.  
The point was that Nathan couldn’t avoid those thoughts anymore, so instead of fighting them, he started fueling them.  
How would he react if he were to tell him he was cute? How would he react to his advances? Would he blush and cover his face? Would he accept them and be bold?  
His mind was working so much, he didn’t notice he was pathetically staring at him from across the room.  
Yuzuru smiled to him and waved his hand, before going back to his food.  
He was definitely too cute…

The moquette on the floor was silencing his pace in the hotel’s corridor, as he was slowly going to his room.  
He needed to rest, but it wasn’t easy, considering how awake his mind was.  
Without his friends around, he had let it wander through darker path, to daydreams of wet kisses and light touches.  
No one knew about it, or so he hoped, and he didn’t want anyone to know.  
The last thing he needed was a fight with his coach about his priorities in life.  
He turned to the right, taking his door key out of his pocket, when he noticed two feet tapping on the floor.  
Going up with his gaze, there were toned, long legs and a slim body, and in the end, the most beautiful face.  
“Hey, you forgot your phone on table” he told him, handing him his i-Phone.  
Nathan blushed for a moment, before gathering his courage back.  
He was the winner of the competition, it was time to own it and act like one.  
“Thanks! Didn’t even notice it”  
He went to open his door, and noticed that Yuzuru wasn’t leaving.  
“Is there anything else?”  
Yuzuru nodded and added: “I want to thank you for… for your words, during press conference.”  
He meant the random compliment he told him.  
Oh, if only he knew how much more he wanted to tell him. Those congratulations were nothing…  
He smiled back at the Japanese.  
“Your Lutz looks amazing, I was just saying the truth. The whole program is.”  
Yuzuru bowed shyly and waved his hand to brush it away as nothing.  
“You really don’t like compliments, huh? I’m trying to say you’re the most amazing skater, and you just can’t accept it!”  
The both laughed, as Yuzuru politely reminded him that he was better, because his technical content was higher.  
Nathan left the side of the door where he was leaning and put his hand on the other’s shoulder.  
“Yuzu, I could never do what you do. I’m not that good, not yet. So please, shut up and accept my words. They come from my heart…”  
Yuzuru put his hand on Nathan’s chest. “Your… heart?”  
“Damn!” he muttered to himself, as he went to hold those long fingers.  
“Listen, you are my favorite skater, ok? I love your jumps, I love your spins, I love your steps and everything, but…”  
Yuzuru was looking at him, waiting to know more.  
“I like you, ok? Oh man, I can’t believe I said it out loud…” he said, letting go of Yuzuru’s hand and breathing loudly.  
There were no reaction from the Japanese: he was staring at Nathan, processing what he had just heard.  
“Just- Just come in, ok?”  
“Why, you want to do dirty with me?” was Yuzuru’s astonishing answer.  
“W-what?”  
“Because if you want, I’m okay with it. You are cute, I like you.”

In an unexpected twist of events, Nathan found himself kneeling at the end of his bed, two beautiful long legs at his sides.  
He hoped that now his congratulations would sound less fake, as his mouth was wrapping around Yuzuru’s cock.  
His hands were restlessly caressing his inner thigh, occasionally brushing over his balls or the curve of his ass.  
Yuzuru was holding in his moans, afraid to give away how much pleasure he was experiencing already.  
Nathan’s knees were protesting at the hardness of the pavement, but it was nothing compared to the pain he was feeling inside his underwear.  
He wanted to take everything off; to have every inch of his skin touch Yuzuru’s body; he longed for some friction on his cock, but his hands just didn’t want to leave those tensed muscles.  
“N-Nathan, please, I can’t…”  
He looked up at that flustered face, red cheeks hidden behind a jacket’s sleeve.  
Nathan got up, hands clenching the bedsheets to not lose balance, his lips frantically looking for Yuzuru’s.  
His tongue was hot as it found its way in the Japanese’s mouth, while the pressure on his crotch was slowly disappearing.  
Yuzuru was putting down his track pants, trailing over his length, before discarding his underwear too.  
He then went to take off his own jacket, the pile of clothes scattered on the ground growing at same pace as their want.  
Nathan put his knee between Yuzuru’s legs and the latter shifted on the bed, his head reaching for the pillows, creating more space for both their bodies to rest over.  
With his mouth on Yuzuru’s neck, Nathan reached for both their cocks and took them in his hand.  
It wasn’t easy to keep them still with trails of precum spreading and making them slippery.  
Now he could hear Yuzuru’s moans directly in his ear, while he was biting his neck, marking that porcelain’s skin.  
Both their hips were moving, finding pleasure in their contact and in those slender fingers.  
Nathan could feel the blood rushing through their veins, making their cocks twitch and ask for more.  
He wanted to have more, but his body seemed content enough with having his chest pressed over Yuzuru’s, his tongue torturing his nipple.  
Their breathing was faster; Yuzuru’s legs were tangled over Nathan’s thighs, claiming him as his own.  
While one hand was pleasuring them both with one hold, the other was touching and memorizing every detail of Yuzuru’s body.  
One thrust, harder than the others, was all they needed: little pearls were dripping from their cocks and collecting around the Japanese’s navel.  
Nathan got up and lost his balance, managing to reach for his bag anyway and fishing in it to find his tissues.  
Yuzuru was breathing heavily, making space for both of them to lay down, one next to the other.  
When Nathan had finished removing every trace of their pleasure, he discarded the tissues in the trashcan.  
“That was… something…”  
The room was filled by their silence and the sound of their heart beating in their ears.  
“Yes… maybe I should learn quad Flip too, next time… so you can congratulate me again.”  
Nathan laughed at the joke, as he brushed some hair away from Yuzuru’s glowing face.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been the biggest Nathan's hater all the time from Worlds to Rostelecom.  
> Now look at me, writing this stuff...  
> Seeing him in Moscow totally changed my mind, now I'm a fan. Good!  
> ANYWAY, check my other [Works](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuzuruhanyutrash/works)  
> too!  
> OR come talk to me on [Instagram!](https://www.instagram.com/yuzuruhanyutrash/?hl=it) <3


End file.
